


Love ya', Love ya', Love ya'

by Creatortan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ayoecho, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polydip, Triple Dip au, dipper overthinking, established tybip, little ficlet, pining dipper, smooches, ty and bip are v affectionate and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Dipper Pines has a crush.Dipper Pines has a crush on two different people.Two people who are dating each other.Oops.





	Love ya', Love ya', Love ya'

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Ayoecho's Triple Dip au!! Follow them and check out their blog to see more of this super cute au !!  
> ayoecho.tumblr.com

Dipper was mulling over another cipher, pen between his teeth as he sat curled up against a tree. Tyrone was with Mabel, doing some sort of crafts in the old break room. He had no idea where Bill was, though--last he saw of him the demon was climbing a tree trying to catch woodpeckers.

Dipper sighed, fiddling with his pen. He scribbled down a familiar one-eyed triangle in the upper corner of his paper--force of habit. He stared into the distance distractedly. When he looked back down he saw he’d accidentally drawn little hearts around the triangle. His face burned bright red. Then it got worse--because Dipper saw his cipher codes devolved into “Tyrone’s cute giggling” and “The way his eyes glitter when he smiles” and those were definitely _not_ key phrases in solving the cipher.

Dipper groaned, burying his face in his notebook. It was bad enough when he had a crush on one girl. Now he has a crush on _two people._ And they’re dating _each other._ And that’s not even getting into the clone-and-demon side of things.

But Dipper’s logic was usually drowned out by how much he _liked_ them. Whenever Bill got out of the shower and shook his head like a dog, his hair all fluffy and his little grin. When Tyrone laughed so hard he snorted, hiding his face behind his hand. When Tyrone held Bill’s hand and Dipper could so easily put himself into either of their shoes because they all look the same, but in reality he doesn’t want just one of them. Dipper wondering what it would be like to be in between them when they’re cuddling on the couch during movie night instead of on the floor next to Mabel and Waddles. Dipper wondering what it would be like to be a part of what they had.

Dipper knowing he’d never be a part of it. Not when they’re so happy without him, when they don’t _need_ him. Especially not when Bill can barely stand being around him. He hadn’t had a one on one conversation with either of them in...who knows how long. Whenever he tried to talk to Tyrone, Bill was right there, or Tyrone would run off to Bill in the middle of conversation, and vice versa with Bill. Worse, though, was when Dipper walked into a room and Bill didn’t even _look_ at him.

Dipper pouted, feeling a weight in the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly. Eyes starting to sting. He blinked rapidly, feeling his shame sit heavy in his gut. He was curled up alone in the woods, but he still refused to cry over something so selfish.

“HEY!”

Dipper screamed. Bill hung upside down from the tree over him, legs angled tightly over a branch. His hair was a mess or twigs and leaves but his smile was exhilarated.

“Bill!” Dipper cried--more in shock than anything--quickly shutting his notebook. “What are you even doing?”

“I LOVE this BLOOD RUSH FEELING.” Bill yelled, swinging down to tumble onto the dirt in front of Dipper. He stood quickly, swaying on his feet. “You should REALLY TRY IT SOMETIME.”

“I know what blood rush is, Bill,” Dipper mumbled, trying to will down the pink on his cheeks. “But what are you...um...doing _here?”_ Dipper’s eyes unintentionally darted towards the shack.

“I wanted to give you something!” Bill’s voice took on a cheeky edge. Dipper’s eyes narrowed. His traitorous heart sped up.

“It better not be something bloody--”

“NOT UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO BE.”

Dipper blinked in confusion, and then he had a lapful of demon. He barely had time to process what was happening when a hand was tangled in the hair on the nape of his neck and lips were on his own and he was being kissed deeply. Everything was warm and fuzzy.

Dipper felt something wet touch his lips and his tongue instinctively reached out to meet it and he gasped at the shock of electricity that shot down his spine. A weak, wavering whimper escaped his throat and Bill’s answering noise was nothing short of delighted.

When Bill started to pull back, Dipper dazedly followed with a confused sound. Bill laughed softly, and Dipper could feel the light puffs of breath on his face. Dipper blinked, the glaze in his eyes clearing, as the situation sunk in.

“Wait _what??”_ Dipper squeaked, hand flying up to cover his mouth. He stared at Bill, wide-eyed. “Why did you _do_ that??”

“Because I wanted to,” Bill said in a sing-song.

“But I’m--I’m not…” Dipper’s diverted his eyes, heart clenching uncomfortably again.

“Speak up, sapling,” Bill said playfully, a little grin on his face. “There’s a lot of things you are, and a lot of things you are DEFINITELY not.”

“I’m not...um…” Dipper’s face burned. He felt so small, so silly for what he wanted to say. His voice was a trembling whisper. “I’m not _him…”_

Bill rolled his eyes.

“Well, DUH, I KNEW that. That’s why I kissed YOU, Pine Tree.” Bill’s eyes softened, and Dipper was shellshocked at the fondness in them. “I wanted you, Dipper.”

Bill’s hands moved to gently cradle Dipper’s face, and he gave the boy twin kisses to each of his cheeks with exaggerated smooching sounds. Then, with Dipper in a haze, he stood up and started to scamper away.

“SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, PINE TREE!”

Dipper blushed, a soft grin on his face. For a moment, he allowed himself to be content with what happened--before his brain caught up and ruined it all with _thinking._

\--

“You did _what?”_

Dipper was walking back to his room when he heard Tyrone in the old break room, sounding incredulous and...angry?

“Yup.” Bill popped the p in that obnoxious-yet-endearing way he somehow did. “I kissed him. _Three times.”_

Dipper froze. Tyrone was angry at Bill for kissing Dipper. Tyrone was angry at Bill. Bill kissed Dipper while he was dating Tyrone. Dipper was going to _ruin_ their relationship oh god--

“That’s not fair!” Dipper could see Tyrone through the crack of the door. “I thought we agreed _I_ was gonna get to kiss him first!”

Dipper blinked. His thoughts had stopped like a train against a brick wall. Kiss him...kiss _Dipper_ first?

“Well you were taking too long!” Bill cackled, “Of all the things you had to get from him, sweetheart, it had to be the over-planning.”

“I don’t _overplan.”_ Tyrone playfully shoved Bill.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s--” (Bill pulled Ty close, and the sight of the two of them, huddled up in each other’s arms trying to bite back their grins, made Dipper flush.) “--this?”

Bill reached into Tyrone’s back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Tyrone squealed, trying to snatch the paper back. In the light-hearted struggle, the paper unraveled, and Dipper saw, in Mabel’s distinct, colorful, glittery handwriting “HOW TO ~~SMOOCH~~ WOO DIPPER!!” Underneath the title was Tyrone’s thin, looping handwriting squashed in the margins, with little notes and scribbled out parts Dipper couldn’t read.

“He’s a _delicate situation,_ Bill!” Tyrone grabbed the paper back, sticking his tongue out with a grin. “I can’t overwhelm him--like _someone._ He’s probably going to go crazy with what you did!”

“WORTH IT.” Bill grinned devilishly. “He kissed back, you know. We got some of that SWEET SWEET TONGUE ACTION.”

Dipper and Tyrone both covered their faces with their hands, flusteredly.

“Stop it, you jerk,” Tyrone squeaked, “You _know_ how much I wanted to be his first kiss!”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy,” Bill cooed. He eased up against Tyrone’s side, nuzzling into his cheek. “I still left _plenty_ of Pine Tree’s firsts for you~”

“Oh my god, Bill--stop!!” Ty giggled.

Dipper bit his lip. He had so many thoughts and emotions going on he didn’t know what kind of expression he could be making.

_“OHMIGOSH!!!”_

All three of them jumped in surprise.

“Mabel!” Dipper immediately ran to his sister’s side to see what the problem was, thoughts stopping mid-stride so he could assess the problem.

Pacifica stood at the front door, a few glittering pixies hovered around her hair. Mabel was eagerly babbling as she held one of Pacifica’s hands.

The rest of the day was spent running around the forest trying to find a Faerie ring, almost losing Pacifica to the Pixie Queen and having to win her back in massive game in what was basically Simon Says, Mabel punching another unicorn--another wild adventure.

Dipper completely forgot about his whole “lovelife” situation, because of it.

Thanks to the pixies, it was a problem for another day.


End file.
